Until That Day
by Randy Orton's Sweetheart
Summary: ONESHOT. It's Trish's last day in the WWE. She and John spend their last moments together. Short sad and sweet fic. I guarantee! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Pairing JohnTrish


**UNTIL THAT DAY**

**Author's Note: No line stealing! **

**This story does NOT mean that I am a fan of them. I am NEITHER a cena nor trish fan. I just think they'd be appropriate for this role.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**Pairing: John/Trish**

**Setting: On Trish's last day as a WWE Diva **

So here we stand, in our secret place

Where the sound of the crowd is so far away

John closed his eyes softly and held her hand tighter as they walked, in complete silence, out of the crowded Dining Hall and to the only place in the dimly lit building that was empty - an old locker room.   
As John led her through the familiar red door, the memories flooded back to him. Happy memories, sad ones, funny, painful, awkward memories all filled his head, but as the door shut quietly behind them all other thoughts seemed a distant memory. John reached out to turn the light on but her hand found his and pulled it away.  
His blue eyes flickered round to look in to her big hazel eyes; they were glistening slightly as she held back the tears. Even through the sadness she shone, she was beautiful - a vision of perfection, as she stood in front of him in her silky black gown, the neat red and white corsage he had given her remained in perfect condition against her breast.

You take my hand, it feels like home  
We both understand it's where we belong  
So how do I say, do I say goodbye  
We both have our dreams - we both want to fly  
So lets take tonight to carry us through the lonely times

" Trish…" He started, not knowing where he was going with the sentence. He just knew someone had to break the painful silence.  
Trish's shaky hand slid up to his lips and she shook her head - the diamonds on her hair clips catching the light as they clung to her shiny blonde curls.  
John felt his breath catch in his throat as his own eyes threatened to release the floods that they were holding back. Trish's free hand found his again and that familiar spark soared between them, without a word shr led him to the back of the room and slid her arms around his neck, swaying slightly to the sound of the distant music and merry crowd.

I'll always look back as I walk away  
This memory will last for eternity  
And all of our tears will be lost in the rain  
As I find my way back to your arms again  
But until that day you know you are  
The queen of my heart

He clung to her tightly, never wanting to let her go but knowing he had no choice in the matter. He could feel her body trembling against him as he pulled her closer. How could this hurt so much? Why did this have to happen? Questions, hundreds of them but no answers.  
" Trish I can't…"  
"Shhh, please John, just…don't."  
Her voice came out strained, she was trying to stay strong - he wondered where she had found this strength, something he was losing by the second.  
"I love you." he whispered against her cheek as her hands weaved delicately through his tousled hair.  
"I love you too." she breathed painfully and tightened her grip.

So lets take tonight and never let go  
Whilst dancing we'll kiss, like there's no tomorrow  
As the stars sparkle down like a diamond ring  
I'll treasure this moment 'till we meet again

The Randy's voice broke through the momentary silence, "Trish, John, wherever you two headed off to, I hope you can hear this… this one's for you!"

John looked deep in to Trish's eyes as the first notes of the song played.  
"I can't believe this." He murmured.  
Trish's lips curved in to a slight smile, "We've got Randy to thank."   
"Our song." John whispered huskily and pulled her in to his chest.  
As the song played on, the lovers danced, slowly and shakily they held each other as their bodies moved in perfect harmony.  
And as the final beats of the song played out John captured her wavering lips with his own and dropped loving kisses against her heated skin.

The party ended, and the wrestlers gave their goodbyes to a teary-eyed Trish.

Trish got a hold of John's hand, and led him towards the windowsill where she sat, bathed in moonlight, staring up at the crystal-specked night sky.  
"We can't just not talk about it." John's crackled voice broke through the silence like a pebble being thrown in to a placid lake.  
Trish's face turned back to his and he could see the tears had finally spilled, little clear drops rolling down her cheeks and on to her lips and chin, "I can't bare the thought of never seeing you again." She blurted, her voice coming out in one loud burst just before her body broke down and began shaking violently.

But no matter how far away you may be  
I just close my eyes and you're in my dreams  
And that's where you'll be until we meet

John wrapped his arms around her, wishing he could help, praying there was a way he could make this easier - but he knew there was no way. Come lunchtime the next day and she'd be gone. Out of his life. Over oceans, millions of miles away from the one thing he felt he could never live without.  
"You will see me again, don't be silly - it's not a lifetime, it's a few years."  
"A few years away from you John…things change, people change…" her voice trailed off, unable to complete her sentence.  
"We already talked about this Trish, no matter what happens I will always love…"  
"John don't," she silenced him firmly, shaking her head steadily, "I'm scared. What if you find someone else? What if we lose contact, something might happen to you and I won't be able to come back and see you, something could happen to…"  
"Shhh." It was his turn to interrupt, "You have to go Trish, we are talking about a once in a lifetime opportunity. You have been accepted in to one of the biggest modeling companies in the world - I won't let you give up that chance because of me."

I'll always look back as I walk away  
This memory will last for eternity  
And all of our tears will be lost in the rain  
As I find my way back to your arms again  
But until that day you know you are  
The queen of my heart

"John…"   
"Trish you're a great model, the best…and it's a lot safer than wrestling."  
"I don't really care about what's safer. I don't wanna go. Not if it means losing you" Tears poured freely through her clumpy eyelashes, thick black lumps of mascara trailed down her face and John slid his thumbs across her cheeks to clear them up.  
"You are going to go to Paris, Trish. I could never forgive myself if you didn't. You won't lose me. I swear"  
Trish shook her head and let out a low moan as she collapsed against his body, emotions were taking over and her heart was breaking but she knew he was right, it wouldn't be fair on anyone if she stayed just because of him.  
"Come with me to the airport tomorrow." She pleaded as he rocked her gently back and forth.  
"Definitely." He sniffed, feeling his body melting as his heart ached for the girl he was holding.

"Promise to call me every day and write and email and…promise me John."   
John held her away from him, taking in her features, aware that this was probably the last time he could do so for a very long time, "I swear." He bit his lip slightly as her eyes flickered away from his, unable to meet his powerful gaze, " Trish promise me something too okay?"  
"Anything…"   
"Promise me that you'll never stop loving me." as the words left his mouth he lost the battle with his emotions. Tears began streaming out of his two blue pools and cascading down his cheeks, he couldn't believe that after a lifetime together they would have to be apart.  
"I promise." She replied truthfully and looked up at the big white clock face behind him. It was one in the morning and that meant one thing," John I have to go. My cab will be waiting."  
He nodded, wiping his eyes furiously with the back of his sleeve, "I'll be right out." He croaked as she stood up and made her was towards the door.  
She nodded her head slightly and opened the door, turning back to throw him a reassuring, if not slightly watery, smile which he returned instantly.  
As the door shut behind her his heart shattered and John knew it would take years to put the pieces back together and finally, be able to smile again.

Oh, yeah you're the queen of my heart   
No matter how many years it takes  
I'm comin' home to you, oh yeah

Queen of my heart oh yes you are  
The queen of my heart.

**Author's Note: How was it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
